pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Order! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Kikugakki Yayoi~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our attorney idol, Kikugakki Yayoi. ---- Yayoi's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Yayoi: Just here in Japan, nothing much. Unless you want my address, I could give it to you. ^^ Ari: No need. You're talent of speech was discovered when you are still young. How does it feel to be given a gift at such a young age? Yayoi: I feel like one in a million but many people are good at public speaking anyway so I don't feel anything special. Instead, grateful that I was blessed with this kind of talent. You're an attorney in training right? Why? Yayoi: I admire my parents a lot. Both of them are politicians and are graduates of law and I wanted to follow their footsteps. Also, my talent could also be of use to this profession. Law requires you to memorize a lot of stuff. How hard it is? Yayoi: It is if you don't have sharp memory. Glad that I have that. It's so time consuming as well. You really have to be dedicated to that profession if you really want it. But you're an idol too, right? How do you manage? Yayoi: I'm human so I have to admit, I CAN'T manage it. The reason why I became an idol is to moderate myself and not be too, loud or eccentric about politics and related stuff. I'm still training as a little attorney so I can familiarize myself in some fields of law but I don't have plans on being an actual attorney any time soon. One, I'm still young and two, I have school. What's your dream? Yayoi: Isn't it obvious? To follow my parents' footsteps in the field of law and politics. Also, defend the right if they're being wrongly accused. Any idols you look up to? Yayoi: Minami Mirei-senpai! We have a lot in common to be honest and she is a well-known Divine Idol too. I want to be someone like her. What's your favorite brand? Why? Yayoi: May I say I love Scacco Matto. It's cool. It's beautiful. It's gorgeous. Love the theme and everything else about. The colors...ohhhh...so cool! Any favorite coords from that brand? Yayoi: I love it's Check Fanatsy Coord. It's pretty good. I love the diamond patterns and the cat bell too. Since you already answered why you became an idol question, let's get this straight. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Yayoi: Well, they have good training and stuff. Plus, I want to make some friends to help me moderate my voice and be more friendly...in terms of verbal interactions. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Yayoi: I'm honest. Nothing much. Probably because I'm already confident or anything. (laughs) Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Yayoi. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Yayoi: I just want to say thank you. Shout out to Arachne who just backed out from the contest along with everyone else, Haruka-san and everyone else, Mirei-senpai and my fellow members of Prism Force! Stay awesome~ Ari: And that concludes Yayoi's part of the interview. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews